


"Im here for you"

by Kisu102



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loving Marriage, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisu102/pseuds/Kisu102
Summary: Ezreal is having a hard time dealing with his demons, but Vladimir offers him the safe place he needs.
Relationships: Ezreal/Vladimir (League of Legends)
Kudos: 17





	"Im here for you"

Vladimir opened the door of the cabin, he was tired, it had been a long day at the Rose's quarters, he hung his coat in the hanger and put his bag on the table, he founded weird that Ezreal hadn't come to welcome him. He left the living room and opened the door to their bedroom. Ezreal curled up in a smaller ball than what he already was 

I'm home, my darling… - Vladimir noticed what he was dealing with, he sat on the side of the bed and looked at Ezreal - are you ok, Ezie? - He already knew the answer but he knew Ezreal liked the question 

I'm… - Ezreal came out from under the sheets, his hair messy, still on pajamas, his face damp and his eyes red and swollen - I'm… ok… - Ezreal's voice was soft and weak - Welcome home - Ezreal gave a small smile that seemed to take all of his efforts. Vladimir looked at him and opened his arms, Ezreal hesitated a bit, but came closer and hugged him back in the end 

Did you perhaps… not felt adventurous today? - Ezreal's grip tighten - It's ok, you don't have to be that Ezreal today if you don't want to - Vladimir began to cuddle him, he already knew and was used to this side of Ezreal, yet it burdened to see his lover like this - Have you eaten yet? - Ezreal denied, still with his head buried on Vladimir's chest - Do you want to eat? - He denied once more - What about some tea? - Ezreal didn't move for a minute until he broke the contact 

I'm sorry, you just got back from work, you must be hungry and tired… - Ezreal shrank in his own place 

Oh my dear bunny - Vladimir touched his cheek and kissed the top of his head - I am more hungry for another kind of thing - Ezreal looked up a bit confused and then looked at him with slightly bit of panic 

I- I'm not ready, I haven't even showered, I - Vladimir interrupted him with a finger in his lips 

I am hungry for your safety and comfort, dearie - Vladimir stood up - I need you to be honest with me, my light… Do you feel completely unavailable? Or you want my support? - Vladimir looked at him burdened, he was used to Ezreal's depression, he knew how to work on it, but that didn't mean that he disliked his lover's pain any less. Ezreal looked at him for a bit and gave him a small smile while he lifted his arms 

Can you… help me take a bath? - Vladimir smiled and lifted him up in a princess style just like Ezreal liked it, he gave him kisses in different places as they walked over to the bathtub, so many small kisses that they made Ezreal smile for real, though Vladimir knew it would take more than that for the night

Do you want me to do it for you? - Vladimir asked while he took Ezreal's clothes off, making the blonde blush a bit 

I can do it… - He looked up to Vladimir - can you… eat something, while I do it? -

I will, if you eat with me too - Vladimir looked at the pained expression in Ezreal's face and how he averted his gaze - My little bunny, if you truly are not able to eat, if you drink some tea, it would be enough for me… - Ezreal looked back at him and gave him another small smile, as approval - Then I'll be right back when you finish - Vladimir left and closed the door, off to cook for himself and prepare raspberry tea, he didn't like it, too sweet for his palate, but it was Ezreal's favorite. 

As he finished cooking he went over to the bedroom to search for Ezreal but he wasn't there, yet he hadn't called for him to help either, he hastily opened the door of the bathroom, worried, just to find Ezreal there sitting on the side of the bathtub who looked up in surprise and horror to be found up. Ezreal's eyes were redder and his cheeks were blushed, he harshly began to clean up the tears running down his face but Vladimir stopped him taking him from the wrists 

You are hurting yourself, doing it so harshly… -

Why does it matter!? - Vladimir was taken a bit aback by it but he didn't move - If I hurt myself, if I hurt my face, my arms, it's all so worthless, everything about me! It's just worthless! - Vladimir closed his eyes for a bit the sound of Ezreal's shouts were giving him a headache, but yet, he still didn't move nor interrupted him - What have I ever done, Vladimir… I'm nothing, I'm supposed to be a hero, I'm supposed to protect everyone, but look at me!! Look at this! I'm hideous, I'm meaningless, dust in the wind, everything I do, everything I've ever done, it's a failure, I AM failure! - Ezreal began crying and sobbing again, Vladimir opened his eyes and looked at him - Why are you still here… all I've ever done is make your life worse… my existence is… - Ezreal couldn't finish the phrase and just gave himself to sorrow, Vladimir understood he had finished and slowly released him just to hug him, softly and warmly. 

I love you Ezreal - Ezreal only began to cry more and more as the words would burden him - Your existence may not be important to you… but you crossed that door and slept in that bed, you promised you would take care of me, remember? - Ezreal tried to contain his sobs for a bit - Your existence has an incredible amount of importance to me… from the days you bring home maps and new journals from your journeys, from these days where you cannot understand your own worth, for maybe you are way too bright, that you blind yourself… You are NOT a failure, you are perfect, you don't see it, but you are, for me, my bunny, you are perfect and beyond that, my light- Vladimir picked him up and walked over to the bedroom

I'm broken… - Ezreal said between sobs - 

Vladimir placed Ezreal on the bed - You are not broken, Ezie, you are amazing, you are so smart and courageous - Vladimir let out a small laugh - You are dating me for starters, you made a bloodthirsty, cold, sadistic murderer be this soft and worried about you… You are not common at all, you are incredibly special - Ezreal looked at him calming down, Vladimir already knew what it was coming 

Do you really… believe that? - Vladimir smiled, not only because he knew his lover so well, but because he wanted to see his lover's smile 

I do - Vladimir crouched so he could be his level and moved Ezreal's hair out of his face with his hand, he then proceeded to give him a tender, warm and soft kiss on the lips - You are the only thing I've ever been afraid of losing, and the only person whom I've ever truly loved - He moved his hand to take Ezreal's hand and kissed the back of it - It is my privilege to be accepted by you, my prince - Vladimir smiled at him and Ezreal gave a small laugh, a bit embarrassed - let me dry you and clothe you up my bunny, so we can spend the night together - Ezreal smiled, a true relieved smile, and nodded, Vladimir gave him a last kiss on the forehead - It's gonna be ok, my darling 

What if… it's not… - Ezreal asked hesitantly 

Then I'll never leave you until it is - Vladimir smiled but the serious tone carried up to his words as a promise 

I… I love you, Vladimir - Vladimir gave him a small kiss 

And I love you, Ezie -


End file.
